COOKIES: THE SEQUEL
by gaaraisawesome
Summary: The sequel of "Cookies" It's finally out, guys! :D
1. Gaara is that you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

COOKIES: THE SEQUEL

"G-Gaara?" Temari and Kankuro peeked through the Kazekage's office. It was dark inside, papers cluttered, and the only light present in the room was a small beam from one of the windows, which where draped down by blinds. "Don't come in! Stay where you are!" Gaara sputtered. Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. "It's ok, Gaara. We can help! After all, that's what family is for!" Temari said, getting nervous of what the situation might be.

"Ugghhh…" Gaara said. "Promise me, you won't laugh?" "Of course we won't!" Temari said confidently. "Yeah…sure…" Kankuro said. Wondering what could possibly be the matter that made their Kazekage insecure? "Well….ok…" And a huge dark figure started to emerge from all the clutter. At first glance you might think it was one of those exercise balls that people use to get abs, and Gaara was just moving it aside. But you're wrong. That dark ball that we thought was a workout orb was really Gaara! "OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Temari was the first to react. Kankuro was just staring, wide eyed, and pale. "Remember when I said that I would "take care" of the cookies from your bake off with Kankuro? Well….I took care of them." Gaara was now round and soft, gone was his totally hot body that many fangirls lusted for. "Yeah bro, I didn't even think you had it in you to do this to yourself." Kankuro said while poking Gaara's soft new person. "Don't worry guys, I won't let this small setback block me from my duties as Kazekage." "That's a great attitude Gaara. But I have one question: Can you move?" Temari said. Gaara's eyes shot open. And he started to wiggle his now chubby arms and legs. No. No he can't. I mean aside from wiggling, Gaara can't move away from the place he is in right now. He sighed. Temari was right. "Ok. I have a solution." Gaara said. "We got to Konoha to borrow some of Chouji's clothes, just as soon as I become hot again!" "Again?" Kankuro snickered. Gaara shot Kankuro a death glare. Though Gaara was immobile, He still had his sand. Kankuro quickly looked away muttering "Sorry" as he did. "Anyway, what were you saying, Gaara?" Temari cutting the intense death glare form Gaara. "I said….We go to Konoha for a while, and stay there until I am fit to perform my duties again." "Ok! Sounds like a plan!" Temari said. "But Gaara, how are you gonna get there?" Kankuro questioned. Gaara smirked. "Hehehe. You'll see…"

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update it every week. Please read and review! Thanks! :D


	2. We need your help, Chouji!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the show and manga would be called "Gaara".

"Uuurghh…huff, huff." Kankuro gasped. "Gaara, there has to be another way!" "Yeah!" Temari said. "We're gonna get tired soon!" "NO, FASTER, FASTER! Gaara shouted. Kankuro and Temari were carrying Gaara to Konoha. "Finally! We're here!" Kankuro said relieved. "Excuse me, but if you are going to come inside Konoha, then I need to have your ID, please" said the guard ninja. "ID? Don't you know who I am? I am the Kazekage! How dare you! LET US IN!" Gaara said. "You, the Kazekage? I don't think so, _Tubby!_ In fact I should report you guys to the Hokage for impersonating the Sand village's great leader!" the guard ninja huffed. "Here, use this wagon!" He added, handing them a red wagon.

**Later, in the Hokage's office….**

"Hokage sama, I found this young boy impersonating the Kazekage!" said the guard ninja. Tsunade turned her head to where Gaara and his siblings where sitting. "You fool! That chubby boy _IS_ the Kazekage!" Tsunade shouted! "Oh…" the guard ninja gulped. "Please excuse him, Kazekage sama. I'm sure he meant no harm" "It's quite alright. But with your permission, we have some business we would like to take care of here in Konoha." Gaara said, with a straight face, showing no emotion. "Of course. You are welcome here, anytime Kazekage sama." "Thank you." Gaara said. And they walked out of the Hokage's office.

**At Ichiraku's…..**

"OK, here's what we do. We go around Konoha looking for either Chouji, or his friends. Got it?" Temari said proudly. "Yep I got it!" Kankuro said. "But are you sure we should've stopped here, and let Gaara eat? I mean in his state…" "Look, do you want the whole village to see the Kazekage, in his current form? At least the only people who actually come to this place is just Naruto, and a few other understandable Jounin." Temari said, proving a point. "Ok, ok, but if he becomes more fat than he already is, don't blame me!" Kankuro said pointing at Gaara's chubby back. "So what, are we just gonna to leave him here?" Kankuro asked. Temari looked at Gaara for a while before answering Kankuro's question. "I guess so. We're going to be gone for just a short time anyway. Besides, it's not like he can run away, or anything!" Temari added, giggling at her own answer. "Well…ok…" Kankuro said concerned about leaving his younger brother alone, like that. "We better start now, so we can come back earlier!" "Ok!" And they dashed off to different directions.

**Temari's P.O.V:**

_Great, where is everybody?" I huffed. "You'd think it would be hard to find someone so larg-"_INO!" Finally! Someone to talk to! I thought. "Ino! Over here!" I waved. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Ino, long time no see!" I said cheekily. "Hi Temari! Whatsup?" "Have you seen Chouji? I could really use his help right now." She gave me a weird look. "It's for my brother." "Ooohhh…Ok! I think he's by the barbecue restaurant." _Oh Duh! _"Thanks Ino!" I waved as I ran towards the other direction.

**Kankuro's P.O.V:**

_Gotta find Chouji fast! I don't want to leave Gaara alone in the ramen shop, especially like that! Who's that over there? Oh-"_Shikamaru! Hey!" I waved. He looked at me, and gave me a friendly wave. "Oi! What are you doing all the way here in Konoha?" He asked lazily. "The Kazekage had important things to do here….Anyway, I need to find Chouji, fast!" "Important stuff, huh? Oh well. I saw him over there near the barbeque restaurant." "Awesome! Thanks dude! Catch you later!" I waved bye and ran as fast as I could.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Temari sprinted towards the restaurant. She's been to Konoha several times to be familiar with the place. _One more turn, and I'll be in the restaurant in no time!_ "Hehehe! This is great! I knew that taking the back alleys would be quicker!" Kankuro snickered happily to himself. _One more turn, and I'll be there in a jiffy!_ BAM! Temari and Kankuro bumped into each other. "Ouch!" Both of them said in unison, rubbing their heads. They both got up and dusted themselves. "Ok good! Seems like we both know where Chouji is." Temari said acting like nothing happened. "After you." Kankuro said, opening the door for them. Both of them looked around. And there, they found their chubby friend sitting in a table by the window. "There he is!" Kankuro said, pointing to where he was sitting. They approached him slowly and sat down with him. "Munch, munch chew..." Chouji chewed and swallowed, totally ignoring the fact that two people sat down with him. "A-hem" Temari coughed. "Huh?" Chouji said looking up from his meal. "Oh hey guys! When did you get here?" They sweat dropped. "Umm….Chouji, we kinda need your help." Kankuro said. He looked at them confusedly. "We need to borrow some of your clothes." Temari added. Chouji looked at them even more confused than before. "The Kazekage is in some kind of a tough situation now, and we need your help." Kankuro said looking Chouji straight in the eye. "The Kazekage…Gaara? Why does he need my help? Is he alright?" He started to panic. "He will be, just as soon as you lend him some of your clothes. And the situation is kind of classified right now." Kankuro said. Chouji just looked at them. "Sure! Anything to help a friend! Come on, we'll get my stuff in my house." He stood up, left some money and waved them to follow. Kankuro and Temari followed.

**At the Akimichi household….**

"Ok, here you go!" Chouji said cheerily, giving them a set of clean clothes. "Thanks Chouji!" Kankuro said smiling at him. "We'd better go now, before the situation gets worse." Temari said "Thanks again!" Kankuro said as they dashed off. _I wonder what's up with the Kazekage…_Chouji thought.

**At Ichiraku's…**

"Gaara!" Temari gasped as she lifted one of the ramen shop's curtains. And there at the far corner of the shop, she saw a dark blob sighing to itself. "Gaara? It's ok, we're back! And we brought some clothes for you!" Temari said, trying to make Gaara feel better. She looked at him, and saw that his clothes started to rip. _Just in time!_ She thought. "Come on, I'll help you put them on!" And she signaled Kankuro to help him walk to the nearest bathroom.

**Later…**

"Aaaww, Gaara you look….just like Chouji!"

Temari said, clamping her hands together. They lay Gaara down on a bench in front of the ramen shop. He was brooding. I mean, who wouldn't when they're about like 350 pounds! Kankuro went off to find a hotel to stay in while Temari sat with Gaara. Just then, someone familiar came along.

A/N: Hello! Sorry the last chapter was short! That's why I updated as soon as possible : Please read and review


End file.
